De Amor, Venganza y Otras Maldiciones
by Marai Solis
Summary: Sus vidas se habían cruzado, desde antes que ella naciera, ahora el destino los ponía juntos, ella lo ayudaría con su "maldición", él haría todo lo posible por protegerla a ella y su hermana y la ayudaría a darle paz a sus padres...
1. Introducciòn

_Ella había vivido una vida maravillosa, con su hermana pequeña y sus padres los cuales la adoraban. Prometedora en varias disciplinas, poseedora de una belleza fresca y nueva, divertida y sobretodo sincera... Pero la suerte, la ambición y la mala entraña de una misteriosa persona la había sumido en la pobreza, la marginación... Habían asesinado a sus padres, condenado a su hermana a un mundo en su cabeza, alejada de toda realidad y a ella le habían enseñado el rencor y el odio por primera vez en su vida._

_Él era un emprendedor, rico y con una fama que daba temor y curiosidad acerca de su vida. Sus mujeres; Esposas, prometidas o novias, se veían de pronto envueltas en la tragedia y la desgracia. Era temido y conocido por ser despiadado en los negocios y en su rancho "El Infierno". Rodeado de sus hijos los cuales cada uno vivían una vida llevada en los excesos, las prohibiciones y el misterio, cada uno dándole mas problemas que nada, pero eran su familia y eso valía todo el oro del mundo para el..._

_Sus vidas se habían cruzado, desde antes que ella naciera, ahora el destino los ponía juntos, ella lo ayudaría con su "maldición", él haría todo lo posible por protegerla a ella y su hermana y la ayudaría a darle paz a sus padres... _

**Hola! Bueno me embarcaré en esta aventura, no será una pareja muy común, Solo puedo decir que Edward tiene 45 años y Bella 22 y la historia tendrá de todo un poco! Dentro de poco el primer capitulo de esta historia que espero que sea de su total agrado!**


	2. Chapter 1

**De Amor, Venganza y Otras Maldiciones  
Capitulo 1  
Un reencuentro en Lunes**

**Dedicado a: Olguita Peke, Mi oso hermoso, mi pequeño angelito y a todas y cada una de las que se toman un minuto para leer.**

**Restaurant Fabreth (Seattle)  
Lunes 12:30 pm**

Una chica muy joven estaba en la parte de atrás del lujoso, descargando botes grandes de basura a un contenedor. Con el dorso de su mano secaba las cristalinas perlas de sudor de su frente, evitando así que se arrojasen a sus hermosos ojos chocolate. Su cabello escondido en una fina malla negra no ayudaba en ocultar sus finos rasgos.

Ella era Bella Swan, hija de Charlie y Renne originarios de Forks, un pueblo oculto del mapa, pero aun así el más bello que ha existido, habían hecho su fortuna exportando artesanías originarias de ese pueblo, su madre en el ámbito de la moda, su padre de las delicias típicas de allá.

Ellos habían de la noche a la mañana dado todo por la vida de Jane su hermana de 15 años, secuestrada de su casa, de aquel hogar donde sus padres habían vivido 25 años de dicha. Su padre había sido asesinado el día del intercambio, los muy malditos le habían dado un tiro directo a la cabeza pese a que él había cumplido con ir solo y no llamar a la policía. Su hermana totalmente dopada había recibido un golpe certero n la cabeza el cual había hecho que su cerebro se hinchara al punto que su capacidad intelectual había sido reducida a la de una niña de no más de 5 años.

Su madre no había resistido el peso de todo ello y un mal congénito se hizo presente, deteniendo ese corazón que estaba roto desde el momento que su vida de fantasía se había truncado por la ambición de alguien que no le importaba arruinar la vida de una familia.

Ella sola, huérfana de sus dos pilares, recién egresada de la carrera de literatura de tan solo 22 años, con una hermana que dependía totalmente de ella, ingresada en una casa de cuidados que costaba más al año que lo que había logrado por la venta de la casa y sus autos. Pero aun así, su hermana estaría atendida por los próximos 2 años, mientras ella luchaba por conseguir el cómo mantenerla allí, donde su vida era lo menos dura posible.

Había encontrado trabajo de ayudante, en la cocina de un lujoso restaurant, haciendo trabajos como picar y pelar verduras, cargar costales de casi el doble de su peso, sacar los desperdicios que si antes para ella no eran más que basura ahora implicaba unos dólares menos de los gastos para su sustento y a las vez unos dólares más para el asilo de su hermana.

Aun sin estar acostumbrada al duro trabajo que implicaba, ella lo hacía sin peros, sin objetar ni decir más. Había conseguido ese trabajo gracias al Señor Black, un amigo de su padre, que desde la muerte de este hizo lo que en sus manos estuvo por ayudarla, a ella y a Jane su hermana. Él se había hecho cargo del funeral y la cremación de sus padres, cuyas cenizas estaban el pequeño cajón de madera, de esos que solo había visto siendo usados para la fruta en los mercados, ahora era el único mueble, junto a su viejo catre en el cuarto que antes era usado para guardar las escobas, de ese lugar donde ella día a día, durante los últimos tres meses había luchado y ahorrado hasta el último centavo para tener lo suficiente para su pequeña Jane.

Ese día era uno más de los que ella vivía el día a día, enfundada en el uniforme, que consistía en una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas. Aquel simple atuendo la hacía ver hermosa y delatar las curvas que si bien antes no eran más que el complemento de la belleza que tenia por dentro, ahora implicaban tener que cuidarse de los hombres que ahora la miraban como una entretención mas, pero de los cuales con la astucia que había heredado de su madre podía mandar al diablo en cuanto delataban sus reales intenciones.

Sacudió sus manos en el mandil que traía puesto y saco la llave del cuarto que ahora llamaba hogar aun lado del gran contenedor, al intentar empujar con su hombro la puerta la cual siempre se atoraba, vio a sus "vecinas" un par de ratas que bien podrían por su tamaño hacerse pasar por gatos. Abrió la puerta y arrojo al catre unas manzanas que aun eran comestibles y una barra de pan, cortesía del Chef Anthony el cual no cocinaba nada que hubiese sido comprado un día antes y el tiraba a la basura.

Al volver a cerrar la puerta su mirada se fijo en un auto, un Mercedes si su buen ojo no fallaba aun, del cual un hombre alto y de brazos fuertes bajaba. Su mirada no evito fijarse que era fornido, pues aun ese traje que parecía un Armani, delataba esos brazos, y a menos que fuese un obseso del gimnasio desde hace años y tomara anabólicos. Juraría que esos brazos eran de un hombre de campo. Su cabello cobrizo cortado de forma sobria echado hacia atrás y su rostro que se decía a leguas era imán de mujeres se dirigió a ella.

Ella totalmente sonrojada y con el pulso acelerado, bajo su mirada y término de recoger los botes antes de abrir la puerta de la cocina y entrar con ellos. Y sin embargo quedo paralizada al escuchar la potente voz decir: -¡Renne!

Y entonces solo cerro sus ojos y dejo que el peso de los últimos tres meses la arrastrara hacia la más profunda obscuridad…

**Rancho "El Infierno" (Forks)  
Lunes 7:45 a.m**.

Como cada mañana leía el periódico acompañado de una buena taza de café, pero en esta ocasión lo que leía lo dejo helado. El encabezado del periódico decía: _"A tres meses del horrendo crimen contra los Swan, aun no hay culpables_" Pero lo que lo impactaba era ver en primer plano la foto de Charlie y Renne, los padrinos de Emmet y Alice, los que hasta hace 25 años eran sus vecinos, y luego se mudaran, que lo acompañaran en sus bodas, nacimiento de sus hijos… y con los cuales había perdido contacto hace cerca de 5 años. Acompañados en la foto de sus dos hijas, ambas con la belleza de Renne, ambas con las sonrisas de una vida llena de satisfacciones que no había podido ver en los rostros de sus hijos, de ninguno de los 7 herederos de la fortuna de Edward Cullen.

El, que a sus 45 años era un hombre lleno de éxitos, lleno de satisfacciones en el ámbito laboral, que era visto como emblema en Forks. También vivía a la sombra de una "maldición" la cual le había arrebatado a Tania, su primer esposa, madre de Emmet y Alice, con la cual se caso nada mas al cumplir 18 años, ya con los frutos de su amor en camino, quien murió durante la cuarentena, según los médicos por un raro virus. Dos años más tarde conoció a Leah, se caso con ella y le dio dos hijos más Seth y Sam, y su vida fu feliz y plena durante los siguientes 4 años y misteriosamente ella murió, según los médicos se suicido, pero quien la conocía sabia que ella no era capaz vivía por sus hijos, por los cuatro porque aun que dos no eran de sus entrañas si lo eran de su corazón y por las gemelas que con tanta ilusión esperaba, las cuales gracias a que el mismo Edward la encontró pudieron ver la luz, sus pequeñas Victoria e Irina. Un año más tarde y por el dolor que guardaba en su corazón hizo su mujer, ya no su esposa, a una Carmen, que en cuanto dio a luz a Mike su hijo menor, una noche trato de abandonarlo, usando un caballo para alejarse de ese nido de bestias, como llamaba a sus hijos. Se cayó del caballo, en pleno llano, rompiéndose el cuello. Lo misterioso d ella que era una amazona consagrada, quien tan solo sentía devoción hacia sus caballos. Gracias a sus muertes, y a que todas aquellas mujeres que se relacionaban con él sufrían accidentes, en el pueblo era conocido como el mismo Diablo. Era de una excelente apariencia, un físico espectacular, pero no se fijaba en ninguna mujer, la ultima prácticamente le había exigido mandar lejos a sus hijos, con lo cual se gano irse caminando en medio de la nada hasta el pueblo en medio de una lluvia torrencial.

Tomo el teléfono y marco un número. El había prometido a sus amigos, que si un día faltaban así como le habían prometido ellos cuidar por sus ahijados, el les prometía cuidar de los hijos que llegasen a su matrimonio.

-_Sánchez, necesito que localices a Isabella Swan_-dijo en un tono autoritario-_pero necesito su información para ayer, date prisa y mándamela inmediatamente, en este mismo instante me voy a la Seattle y no quiero poner un pie en ella sin saber a dónde dirigirme, entendido_-y antes de la respuesta de la otra persona el ya había colgado. Tomo con cuidado la taza que estaba en su escritorio y suspiro.

_-Renne, te lo juro que buscare al responsable y te lo juro que hare todo lo que esté en mis manos por tus hijas…-_ camino en silencio, en medio de la claridad que ya entraba por las ventanas de su estudio, dirigiéndose a la ventana, donde veía como algunos de sus trabajadores cepillaban a sus caballos y otros acarreaban paja de un lado a otro.

**Restaurant Fabreth (Seattle)  
Lunes 12:20 pm**

Frunció el ceño, toda la información había llegado minutos más tarde, Isabella Marie Swan, tenía en su totalidad la belleza de su madre. Ingenio y gracia, amazona, partidaria de la ecología, caritativa hasta la medula, inteligencia que la habían hecho destacar en todas sus escuelas y concursos, debatió con el mismo gobernador, dejándolo, como decían los columnistas más respetados del país, como un "_imbécil, poco tolerante e inclusive un pendejo en palabras del mismo agraviado, quien solo pudo defenderse con que su belleza lo había dejado desconectado del mundo…_" Hasta hace tres meses que su vida se había truncado, de ella solo se leía en la nota roja, un secuestro, un asesinato, la trampa de los socios de sus padres dejándola en la ruina, el desprestigio al saberse en la calle…

Bajo el vidrio de su coche y vio una figura menuda recogiendo unas manzanas de un contenedor, al levantar la mirada sumida en sus pensamientos vio esos ojos, que de inmediato reconoció, una media sonrisa ilumino ese rostro quien se perdió un par de segundos, antes de ver hacia el coche y esos ojos se clavaron un momento en el. Abrió una puerta destartalada y arrojo allí su "botín".

El se dio prisa al comprender la situación, salió del auto y noto como la chica lo veía y se sonrojaba, tomando en sus brazos los botes llenos de suciedad y dirigiéndose dentro del establecimiento. El apresuro el peso para detenerla y solo pudo pronunciar aquel nombre que sabía la haría detenerse: -¡_Renne_!

Y de pronto el ruido de los botes cayendo estrepitosamente y el ligero cuerpo cayendo entre sus brazos, ante la mirada atónita de sus hombres quienes estaban ya a su lado y del resto de los trabajadores de la cocina, donde parecía que hasta las flamas se habían detenido.

-¡_Nena_!-grito un chico que por su contoneo al andar y su semblante casi apunto del desmayo declaraba sus preferencias y no hablamos de la inclinación política.

-_Solo se desmayo_-dijo viendo el ligero movimiento de su pecho, indicando respiraba. Con cuidado le indico le acercara una silla donde la coloco como si de un fino cristal se tratara.

-_Dios, se muere, se nos muere_- Seguía gritando despavorida, el "chico".

Se quedo mirándolo con una mirada asesina_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

-_Alec_-dijo en un murmuro inquieto ante esa mirada profunda.

-_Bien, Alec puedes buscar a tu supervisor, el Señor Billy Black e indicarle que la señorita Swan se desvaneció y la llevare a mi casa, el sabe donde es, solo dile que el Diablo vino del infierno y lo espera en el Purgatorio_-Dijo con una media sonrisa, ante la palidez del _"chico_" y de todos los empleados que aun continuaban detenidos.

Sin más tomo a Isabella entre sus brazos, quien estaba demasiado delgada, casi podía apostar su fortuna a que en los últimos 3 meses fuera de sus "botines" no se había alimentado como correspondía. Se dirigió con paso firme al auto, uno de sus chicos abrió dejándole subir y en cuanto se instalo aun con la chica inconsciente entre sus brazos, con una fría mirada le indico al chofer que arrancara mientras sus hombres se subían en un auto idéntico estacionado tras él.

Isabella abrió despacio sus ojos, sintiendo un calor muy acogedor, parecido al que sentía cuando su padre la abrazaba pero aun así acompañado de un aroma que solo en sus novelas eróticas podían describir, tan masculino que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

_-¿Quién es usted?-_Pregunto débilmente tratando de recordar donde había visto con anterioridad esos ojos verdes penetrantes.

Edward bajo la mirada al escuchar esa preciosavoz y se encontró clavado en los bellísimos ojos chocolates de Isabella: -_Veo que has despertado pequeña_-sonrió-_y también veo que has crecido muchísimo desde que una ocasión me arrojaste una rebanada de pastel a la cara en tu cumpleaños doce si mi memoria no falla…_-

-_porque te ibas a robar a Jane…-_Interrumpió ella con los ojos apunto de soltar el llanto por la emoción de encontrarse con alguien que estaba vinculado a sus padres_-¡Diablo!_-Exclamo rompiendo a llorar-_Ellos… papá lo intento… ellos…-_sollozo con fuerza al ser abrazada por él, quien murmuraba palabras cálidas y tiernas solo para que sus oídos las escucharan mientras ella soltaba todo el dolor que había guardad desde aquel día…

**Residencia Swan  
Tres meses atrás**

Isabella llegaba feliz, al fin había presentado su examen profesional al cual la acompañaron sus padres, orgullosos y llenos de felicidad la abrazaban al bajarse del coche, el cual había sido su regalo adelantado de graduación.

Isabella subió de prisa las escaleras para enseñarle a su pequeña hermana su título. Pero tan solo al abrir la puerta se quedó petrificada tirando al suelo el papel que le había valido 4 años. En el piso estaba el mayordomo muy golpeado y con el tiro de gracia en la sien. Sus dos cocineras amarradas, con sus ropas rasgadas y con señas de que habían sido abusadas…

Dio dos pasos hacia adelante, sin percatarse que sus padres estaban en shock tras ella, tomo en sus manos una hoja blanca cuidadosamente colocada en la foto familiar que estaba colocada entre el cuerpo del hombre y el de las muchachas.

"_**Debieron ser cuidadosos y poner seguridad, su pequeña joyita, igual que las criadas estaba nuevecita… ya está en nuestras manos si quieren verla con vida deben llevar todo el dinero de sus cuentas a…."**_

Y sin terminar de leer solo pudo murmurar-_Ellos… ellos secuestraron a Jane… Ellos_**…**- y no pudo hablar más. No se desmayó pero perdió conocimiento de lo que paso, sus padres atemorizados, su padre hablando con su madre para tranquilizarla…

Cuando al fin fue consiente estaba en el hospital y veía a Jane como posesa, amarrada a la cama. Su madre mirando a la nada, cuando el medico entro y dijo aquello que mato a su madre al instante, o mejor dicho, termino aquello que empezó esa tarde de Abril.

–_Lo sentimos muchísimo, el señor Swan había ingresado ya sin signos vitales, hicimos lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, lamentablemente el falleció…- _y en cámara lenta su madre poniendo los ojos en blanco y cayendo al suelo. Mientras Jane en su mundo comenzó a reír frenéticamente…

**Residencia "El Purgatorio" (Seattle)  
Lunes 4:35 p.m**.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que habían llegado a la casa de Edward, pero Isabella aun con sentimiento estaba abrazada a él, prácticamente sentada en su regazo. Y el tan solo podía consolarla hablándole de sus padres, diciendo cuan especial habían sido para él, bromeando con su rostro el día que una chiquilla de 12 años le había arrojado pastel, en una fiesta a la cual hasta el presidente de aquel entonces había sido invitado y como fue pateado en la espinilla por ella misma al querer darle un abrazo a su madre…

En medio del llanto ella reía de vez en cuando, sintiéndose muy avergonzada pero al fin sentía aquello que tenía meses sin sentir… Paz.

-_Has sido muy valiente pequeña, ahora déjame hacerme cargo_ _tanto de ti como de Jane_-murmuro solemne, tomando sus manos entre las suyas mientras ella se recomponía y tomaba asiento correctamente.

_-Le… agradezco con el corazón… pero, no puedo aceptar-_dijo bajando la mirada- Yo… actualmente trabajo…-y entonces recordó su desmayo_-¡Dios Mío! Debería estar trabajando ahora mismo_-rápidamente se puso de pie.

Edward la tomo fuerte mente de la mano y la jalo a sentarse nuevamente-_Al único lado que iras es conmigo, al Infierno-_dijo con voz firme viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de Isabella.

**Chan Chan Chan! **

**Mi nuevo bebe ha nacido! jajaja y no no es el que se mueve en mi vientre actualmente, sino esta historia que nacio como un... "estoy aburrida" en horas laborales. Que tal? Que les parece la historia? Esto mas que nada es la introduccion por lo cual no es muy largo el capitulo. Y como ven la "maldicion" de Edward... Eso si que es disfrutar la juventud 7 hijos... y ahora le tocara cuidar un par mas... pero sera como.. hijas? **

**Prometo actualizar pronto! **

**Dejen sus comentarios, por que "Los lectores siempre tienen la razon"... bueno la gran mayoria!**


End file.
